Loved for the first time
by Amiboshi-chan
Summary: Tasuki has a daughter, but she's as wild as he is! When his wife finds a woman to teach her to be a lady, will it mean love for Kouji?
1. Kouji's intro

Loved for the first time  
  
By Amiboshi-chan (Andrea)  
  
Genrou's child is as wild as he is. When his wife finds a woman to teach her to be a lady, will this mean love for Kouji?  
  
I wrote this after a few people read one of my reviews in a story, and asked me to do a Kouji romance, so here it is. Not very good, but, here it is.  
  
I don't own any characters except for Irina and her child.  
  
  
  
Prologue- Kouji's introduction  
  
I guess it all started with Irina. She joined the bandits disguised as a boy about the same time I did, being an orphan like me. She grew up as one of the boys, and didn't know any other way. She was as wild as any of the guys, if not more so.  
  
No one besides myself really knew she was a she until just a while ago. Genrou found out first about a month after Suzaku no Miko left for the last time. The rest of the guys found out a while later. A few guys wanted her out, but Genrou had obviously fallen for her, even if he didn't know it. Perhaps this was what he needed to get over Miaka. As the leader, I said she stays.  
  
About a year later, Gen-chan and Irina came to me with a little surprise. Irina was about three months pregnant. We were so excited. The miracle of life, plus another little boy to train to be a strong bandit leader like Genrou and me.  
  
A little over half a year later, Irina presented us with an red haired, brown eyed. . . daughter. Kourin was named for a certain old friend of Genrou's, because of a little mole beneath her left eye. It was the first time I'd ever seen Genrou cry. If he was crying in joy because of his new-born happiness, or in the memory of his lost friend, we'll never know.  
  
There was only one problem. Irina was having a crisis. She wanted Kourin to know how to be a lady, if she ever left the stronghold. Irina didn't feel competent in that field, being raised by bandits all her life. She wanted someone who could teach her to be feminine, but still fit in at the stronghold.  
  
I guess that's how SHE came to join the bandits of Mount Reikaku. But, I'll tell you more about her later. Right now, the boys and me got a raid to do.  
  
  
  
Do we like so far? I KNOW it's not much, it's mostly just an intro. I just want to see if people approve, so REVIEW and tell me what you think! By the way, the 'nanny' is already decided on, but that's my secret until next chapter. Ja mata!  
  
Amiboshi-chan 


	2. An unexpected visitor

Loved for the first time  
  
By Amiboshi-chan  
  
I don't own anything but Irina and her daughter.  
  
  
  
Chapter one- An unexpected visitor  
  
"Pleeeeeeeeease!" whined the six year old with hair the same flaming red as her dad's.  
  
"I said no, Kourin. I don't want you going on any more raids!" Irina scolded her daughter.  
  
"But Mom, I promise to stay out of the way! I just want to go with them!"  
  
"No! And I won't have you sneaking off with them again either. You can go into town after they leave." Before Kourin could complain any more, Irina turned and walked away. She understood that Kourin was growing up s urrounded by bandits, so it was only natural that she wanted to participate. Irina herself had joined the bandits when she was the same age. But, she wanted Kourin to be more like a lady so badly. Maybe it was wrong to try to direct her like that, but. . .  
  
Kourin sighed and went off to her room. From there, she could see all the way down the mountain. She watched as the bandits started to group, and as they headed down the mountain towards their raid. They never raided the town just below them, though. Too close, and daddy had family down there, as did a lot of the bandits.  
  
After they were out of sight, she went out to find her mother. "Mom, I'm going to town, is that okay?"  
  
"Yes, dear. Oh, could you pick up some fish for dinner tonight?"  
  
"Yea, for just us or everyone?"  
  
Irina laughed. "Just us. You couldn't carry enough fish to feed all these bandits. Especially with the way some of these guys eat." Kourin smiled. She thought of one of her dad's stories about being a Suzaku seishi. Apparently, their miko could EAT. But, dad liked her. He'd shown her a portrait of the miko once. It was really small and surprisingly realistic. Daddy said the miko called it a photograph, but she never really understood. The miko was really pretty, and she looked too thin to eat as much as dad said she did. But, oh well. She knew better than to tell her dad that.  
  
Kourin rambled down the mountain. The bandits had left at dawn, and it was still very early in the morning. A light chill still hung over the landscape, and Kourin snuggled her coat tighter around her. She arrived in town, and started just walking up and down the streets. She liked to just peer around, see what was going on, who was selling what. She found her way to the fish merchant with ease.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimas, Kenji san!"  
  
"Ah, Ohayo, Kourin chan. Your mother want some more fish?"  
  
"Hai, the usual." Old Mr. Kenji took three nice sized fish and wrapped them up in an old cloth.  
  
"Here you go, child. Tell your mother I said hello."  
  
"Hai, arigato!" Kourin waved goodbye as she meandered up the road. Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice she had walked all the way out into the middle of a crossroads. A loud whinny startled her so much, she tripped over a tree root that had grown out into the road. She looked up and saw a horse drawn cart racing towards her. She tried to get up and out of the way, but there was no way she could get herself out of the way in time. There was no way the horses could stop in time either.  
  
Kourin shut her eyes, prepared for the worst. Suddenly she felt herself jerked off the ground, and whisked away. Her captor slowed, and the carriage thundered past. Kourin was suddenly dropped to her feet, and she turned to find a cloaked person perched on a beautiful roan filly. A cheerful feminine voice wafted from the figure as it dismounted. "That was close, ne? You should watch where you are going."  
  
"A. . . arigato. . ." Kourin stammered as her savior removed her cloak to reveal a familiar mass of russet hair and enchanting green eyes. "You. . . You're the miko! The miko in daddy's portrait!"  
  
The young woman smiled. "Yes, I was the Suzaku no Miko. My name is Yuuki Miaka. Please, dear, call my Miaka." Miaka offered a hand to the wide eyed youth.  
  
"I'm Kourin. Wow, daddy always talks about you! He'd be so happy to see you. Can you come visit us? Can you? Please please please?"  
  
Miaka laughed. "Well, since I'm in town, I guess I can pay a visit to my old friend Tasuki." She kneeled down "That is your father, right?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Tasuki. . . Genrou, of the Mount Reikaku bandits?" Kourin's eyes widened with recognition.  
  
"Yea, Genrou is my daddy. . .how did you know?" Kourin eyed Miaka suspiciously.  
  
Miaka smiled again. "Well, I just kinda figured. Your father was the only other person I ever knew with hair like that." Kourin laughed as Miaka gathered the reins of her horse and started the short journey to the stronghold.  
  
"Thank you, thank you thank you for saving my daughter's life, Lady Miaka." Irina was ecstatic that the Suzaku no miko was visiting the stronghold. She remembered when Miaka came the first time. That was when Irina came to admire 'ladies'. The way The Miko was so cheerful yet so elegant enticed her, brought out the feminine side of her. Miaka was her idol. And there they were, making small talk in the kitchen. It was unbelievable. "So how long are you staying in this world?"  
  
"Well, if things work out, permanently."  
  
"Really? Wow! Have you a house yet?"  
  
"Not really. . ." Irina laid a hand on Miaka's  
  
"Well, dear, you are welcome to stay here as long as you like."  
  
"Arigato." Irina turned to finish cleaning the kitchen. As Miaka rose to help, and changed the topic.  
  
"You have a wonderful child."  
  
"Oh, you know how children are these days. And being raised by bandits, she can get quite out of hand some days." Irina turned to face Miaka. "Of course, I'm sure a real lady's touch could remedy that."  
  
Kourin smiled as she peered at the two women through the peephole she used to spy on the cooks. Well, whoever was cooking that day. Her mother seemed to be getting along just fine with Miss Miaka, and she seemed really happy. If Miaka stuck around for a while, her mom might even let her go on some raids. Now that was worth looking forward to.  
  
  
  
  
  
So, like it so far? Tell me what you think! Review, or e-mail me! I realize I kind of exaggerated Miaka in that part with Irina, but I wanted to get it from the point of someone who had barely seen anything besides rude, crude and crazy bandits all her life, and her first encounter with a 'lady'. (gee, this is kinda like my story 'The Outlaw' in the whole 'lady' bit. Read it, you might like it!) 


	3. Doves in flight

Loved for the first time ( In lack of a better title)  
  
By Amiboshi-chan  
  
I own Irina and Kourin (But not her name!) and nothing else.  
  
  
  
Chapter two- Doves in flight  
  
Genrou came home after a good raid and was instantly attacked by 'Spitfire', as he affectionately called his Kourin.  
  
"Daddy! Daddy! We have a visitor! Come see!"  
  
Genrou laughed. "All right, Kourin. Just a moment." He hung up his cloak, and vaguely noticed the red one that was not there when they left that morning. Then he followed the bouncing girl into the kitchen.  
  
Genrou could not believe his eyes. There sat Miaka Yuuki, his miko, discussing something with his wife Irina. His mouth went dry as the deserts of Sairo, and all coherent thought left him.  
  
"Mi. . . Miaka?" The girl turned to look at him, and broke out into a wide smile.  
  
"Tasuki! How are you? It's been so long!" She gave the bandit a hug. He hugged her back, then just stared in awe. Seven years had done a lot to her. The fifteen year old miko had matured into a lovely young woman of twenty-four. She moved with more grace and elegance. Her hair, no longer pulled up into two meatballs, was long and less wavy, probably pulled straight by the length of it. She was slightly more curvy, and rather than the frumpy school uniform she had always sported, she wore a light summery green kimono that suited her much better.  
  
"Wow, Miaka, look at you." Was all Genrou could make past his throat. Miaka blushed and looked away. Without her gaze on him, he found the will to speak. "So, what are you doing in Konan? And where's Taka?"  
  
"Taka and I had a falling out and he ran off with this girl he met to Florida. I'm staying here from now on with permission from the gods."  
  
Irina piped up. "She has agreed to become a tutor for Kourin, and teach her to read and write. Not to mention proper etiquette."  
  
"Yay!" Kourin, who had been hiding behind her father the whole time, burst out.  
  
"You don't mind me hanging around for a while, do you? I mean, just until I get a place of my own. . ." Miaka asked earnestly. Genrou grabbed her shoulders.  
  
"Miaka, you know you are welcome here as long as you wish to stay." Genrou smiled as Kourin gave another cheer.  
  
"Can you believe Miaka's back?" Genrou sat talking with Kouji over a bottle of Sake. "I mean, after seven years, I really didn't expect ta see her again."  
  
Kouji just sat silently thinking. He hadn't seen Miaka yet, but according to Genrou, she'd become a real knockout. He hadn't expected to see her again either, but it didn't seem like either really minded. Maybe a female was what the place needed. Turning to Genrou, he asked, "How long is she staying here?"  
  
Genrou shrugged. "Until she gets a place of her own, so she says."  
  
"Whaddya think it would take ta get her to stay?"  
  
Genrou turned to study his friends expression. Turning back to his cup, he spoke. "I think I know what you're getting at. This place needs a woman's touch. I mean, as much as Irina tries, she's still just like one of the guys, and Kourin's no different." Kouji didn't answer. His thought exactly, of course. Genrou continued. "You're right we should try to get her to stay a while. Irina has her teaching Kourin, so that'll keep her put for a while."  
  
Satisfied with that, Genrou slumped down and turned his attention entirely to his cup of sake. Kouji looked out the large window, lost in thought, until something caught the corner of is eye. Miaka was walking along, watching the sun set. Genrou was right. She had become quite a woman. Getting up, he walked to the door. Genrou didn't even notice.  
  
She was sitting on a rock looking out over the horizon when Kouji came up to her. "Konnichi wa. Who is it? It's Genrou's buddy Kouji, wanting to visit an old friend. "Oh, Konnichi wa, Kouji. Have a seat." Kouji sat down beside Miaka. "Arigato." Miaka smiled, used to Kouji's antics.  
  
"Konban wa, Kouji. It's been a while, hasn't it?"  
  
"Yea. So how are you? How's life been treating ya?"  
  
"Pretty good. I graduated from high school, then I went to California and did a few jobs in acting."  
  
"Eh?" Kouji raised an eyebrow in confusion. What on earth was a high school? Or a California?  
  
Miaka laughed, realizing he had no idea what she was talking about. "Nevermind."  
  
Kouji studied her in the moment of silence that followed. He had never noticed it before, but she really was a lovely girl. He had always seen her as an immature little kid, much like a sister. But he saw the creature before him as a truly beautiful woman, with smiling green eyes with flecks of gold throughout them, and very kissable-looking lips. 'What the hell am I thinking? This is Miaka, for Suzaku's sake! That and Genrou would have a fit.' Kouji mentally scolded himself.  
  
He realized Miaka's attention was on something just above the horizon. He followed her gaze, and found two beautiful white doves twirling and circling. Miaka sighed at the beauty of it.  
  
Genrou looked out the window at his two friends. Kouji did seem quite awestruck with the grown up Miaka. He frowned. He would love for Miaka and Kouji to fall in love, and Miaka had said that she would be staying in this world permanently, but there was a chance she would change her mind and go back to her own world. When she did go, he didn't want his friend to go through what he did the last time Miaka left. Genrou had found Irina, who had helped him get over Miaka, but Kouji was the kind of guy who wouldn't let go that easily. The last thing Genrou wanted was for either of his friends to get hurt.  
  
  
  
Ooh, getting mushy. . . I'm such a sap. Oh well, hey you, review, please! Tell me what you like, don't like, and how to fix it! And Lanapanther, thanks for your input on ALL my stories! Nikki, if you don't review my stories soon, I'll have to kick your butt! Thanks, Amiboshi-chan  
  
Oh, one thing. For those of you who are waiting for another chapter in my stories 'Angel of Fire' and 'Never Forget', I realize I'm being super slow and I will have one coming soon. I'm going through a moment of blankness, and no ideas are coming to me about how to continue. Reviews and ideas would be VERY helpful and much appreciated. Also, my high school here in Pullman, Washington is starting in three days, so my stories will slow down considerably. I'll try to keep the chapters coming though. Thanks for all the support! 


	4. Kourin's lessons

Hi minna! This is Amiboshi-chan, with a new chapter of Loved for the First Time. At last, ne? Well, before I get into the story, I have a couple things to say.  
  
First of all, I just wanted to apologize for not getting a chapter out in a matter of months. I'm rather ashamed of myself, for having forgotten this story completely. Gomen ne!  
  
Also, I've gotten a number of reviews, including one here and a few at my other posting sites, pointing out my having portrayed the emotions between Tasuki and Miaka a little too much. Well, don't worry, I do know what I'm doing. Part of the story is that Tasuki still has very strong feelings for Miaka, and how he reacts to the possibility of a romance between his best friend and his former love. If you think about it, it probably is a little difficult for someone as bullheaded as Tasuki(No bashing intended there) to deal with it. Don't think I'm criticizing anyone, though. I congratulate those of you who were able to pick out the underlying emotions.  
  
Also, I don't expect this story to be much more than two or three more chapters. Unlike my other stories, this one has no other ultimate plot, and is simply about Miaka and Kouji. Irena is simply to get Tasuki out of the way (Not meant as harshly as it sounded) and Kourin's main part is o bring them together.  
  
Well, anyway, I'll stop babbling now, and I must congratulate anyone who actually read all of that jibberish. I don't own any FY characters, as always. On with the story!  
  
  
  
Chapter three: Kourin's lessons  
  
Miaka yawned contentedly and gazed around. The sun was just rising. Miaka was rather surprised at the fact that she had awoken so early. Birds were singing outside, so she threw open the window and took in a deep breath of mountain air. "I could get used to this, you know." She murmured softly. Slowly, she turned and proceeded to get dressed.  
  
Miaka made her way down to the kitchen. Irena was already up, making onigiris and other things for the day. The bandits had a way of wandering in whenever they were hungry, so Irena kept cooked food well in stock throughout the day. The two women nodded their hellos, and Miaka stepped up beside Irena to help make the onigiris. She wasn't very good of a chef, but at least she wasn't sending people to the hospital on a regular basis.  
  
Kourin bounded in as Miaka and Irena were chatting over a cup of tea. She immediately attached herself to Miaka's neck in a big hug. Miaka chuckled as Kourin dropped to the ground. Grabbing and onigiri, she ran off as her mother yelled "You could have asked politely for one of those!"  
  
Miaka smiled at Irena. "She's so much like her father it's almost scary." Irena nodded.  
  
"She loves you. So does her father."  
  
"I know."  
  
"This probably sounds selfish, but he loves you so much, it almost scares me to think that if you weren't already with Tamahome at the time. . .there might not have been an 'us'." Irena looked up as Miaka placed her long white hand over her's.  
  
"Don't worry, Irena. He's happy with you. As much as he loved me, and as much as I loved him, we wouldn't have been able to make it work. We were both so young then. . . I'm glad we saved our friendship, because that's what I cherish him the most for." Miaka looked deep into Irena's eyes. "And he loves you now. Don't ever doubt that. He wouldn't have married you if he didn't." With that Miaka stood up and left the kitchen. Irena smiled, closed her eyes then went to prepare the smoked fish.  
  
"Kourin, sit up straight." Miaka looked at the young girl from underneath her long lashes as the six year old squirmed up in her chair. Kourin really did want to learn how to be a lady, to make her mom and Miaka happy. But it was just so tedious, and there was so much to remember! Kourin carefully mimicked Miaka's graceful movements day after day, but nothing never seemed to sink in. She still spoke with poor grammar, she still had poor posture and bad manners. And she was getting very frustrated.  
  
Miaka sat down with Irena one day. "Kourin's lesson's aren't exactly working. It's not that she doesn't want to be a lady. I think she truly does. And It's not that she doesn't have the potential. I think we just need to go about it all a different way." Irena nodded. "She only six, and this all must be terribly boring for her. With your permission, I could teach her the more entertaining parts of being a lady as well, like music and art."  
  
"By all means, Miaka, you may teach her whatever you wish." Irena smiled at her friend. She had scarcely known the woman two weeks, yet she felt perfectly at ease with the former miko. And she trusted her with her daughter.  
  
Miaka smiled back. "Well, I must get back to Kourin. I'm sure she's going crazy out there, terrorizing the bandits with. . .manners." She emphasized the last word with a face of mock fear. Irena laughed. Once the two women had calmed down, Miaka left the room with a wink that sent Irena into more peals of laughter.  
  
Kourin heaved another sigh. She was bored. And today, she had no problem with letting everyone know that she held little interest in proper penmanship. She was antsy. She wanted to go run around outside. Miaka caught on pretty quickly. "Kourin. Let's go outside for a moment."  
  
Kourin all but leapt from her seat and walked- even she knew better than to run in her kimoni- a few steps in front of Miaka. Once they were outside, though, Kourin took off at slow jog towards a group of bandits. She turned and saw Miaka walking in the other direction, towards the stables. Kourin stopped. "Where are you going?"  
  
Miaka turned. "I can't teach you to sit a horse, without a horse to sit, no can I?" She continued to walk towards the stables.  
  
Kourin blinked a few times as she took in Miaka's words. Then it hit her. With a squeal she took of towards Miaka at lightening speed. She watched as Miaka fastened the sidesaddles to the horses, and led the two gentle beasts out into the open. After finding an open spot to ride- quite a feat, mind you. It's not easy to find a large flat spot on the top of a mountain - Miaka helped Kourin mount. It confused a her a little at first.  
  
"No, put your other foot in the stirrup."  
  
"But when I swing my leg over, I'll be backwards!"  
  
"Kourin, you don't swing your leg over."  
  
"Why not?" That's how dad rides."  
  
"Yes, but we are women. We ride sidesaddle."  
  
"But won't you fall off?"  
  
Not if you keep your foot in the stirrup."  
  
"What's a stirrup?"  
  
After a while, Kourin was up, and Miaka had mounted her own horse. The two of them were riding around in circles. Kourin took rather well to controling the horse. . .much better than her father ever did. After a while, Kourin spotted her Dad and Kouji off with the bandits. So she rode over. "Oi! Dad! Look at me!" With a wave, she pulled the horse to a stop nearby. Tasuki and Kouji walked over.  
  
"Miaka's teaching you to ride a horse, huh?"  
  
"Yep! Isn't she cool?"  
  
"Yea. . . be careful, though."  
  
"I know, Dad. I've got him under complete control." Kourin brought the reins up, and back down. The horse then took a couple steps forward. "Oh, no you don't!" Kourin pulled back on the reins-hard. The horse reared, dumping it's rider and took off. Miaka, who had been riding over, apprehended the run away beast and rushed over to Kourin.  
  
"I told you to be careful!"  
  
"Gomen ne. . ."  
  
At least you weren't hurt." Miaka checked her over. After making sure she had not broken anything, and was not showing signs of a concussion, she helped Kourin to her feet, and told her to head inside. And to tell her if she got a headache or anything.. As Kourin walked back to the stronghold she turned to Tasuki. "I'm sorry about that. My own horse was acting up, and I didn't notice when she rode away. Otherwise I would have been paying closer attention to her."  
  
Tasuki moved to answer, but Kouji beat him to it. "Don't worry about it. It wasn't a bad fall, and it was bound to happen sometime. Everyone falls off at least once." Kouji put a hand on her shoulder. "Besides, she's tough. And just as ornery as most of those beasts there. She'll be wanting to jump back up within an hour." Miaka nodded and smiled at Kouji. His breath caught in his throat. Slowly she turned.  
  
"Well, I'd better get back to Kourin." Flashing another grin at the two bandits, she made her way back to the stronghold.  
  
Miaka wondered if her cheeks were as red as she thought they were. Why was Kouji always so nice to her now? And why was she reacting like that more and more often, turning red as a cherry every time he so much as smiled at her. Brushing the thoughts from her mind, she continued on to find Kourin.  
  
  
  
Well, there's another chapter. Hope ya'll like it! Please read and review!  
  
By the way, a couple of things:  
  
I do know that women did ride sidesaddle in china for years as well, but I have no idea if Chinese sidesaddles looked any different from English ones, and if they did, what they looked like. So, I modeled theirs after the English ones.  
  
Also, I know that the signs of a concussion do not show up immediately. For the sake of the story's progression, though, I ignored that detail. Gomen.  
  
Amiboshi-chan 


End file.
